Hari Ini
by musukocchi
Summary: Hari ini semua akan terjawab. Menjawab segala penantian yang ada. Hari ini, akan menjadi puncaknya. / Semi-Canon / GrayxClaire / Oneshot / RnR please?


**Disclaimer**: Karakter, cerita dan segala unsur yang ada di fic ini murni bukan milik saya. Hanya meminjam tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

**| Gray | Claire |**

**| Semi-Canon | maybe OOC | Oneshot | Typo | **

**| Romance |**

**| K+ |**

**| Musuko-kun | **

.

Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya, **musuko-kun**. Hope you will be enjoy with this fic! :D

.

* * *

**Hari Ini**

* * *

Hari ini.

Ya, entah kenapa perasaanku begitu deg-degan di hari ini.

Jantungku. Jantungku memompa darah begitu cepat. Sampai-sampai telingaku jelas mendengarnya.

Kakiku, begitu lemas. Aku bahkan tak dapat mengontrol gerak dengan tepat. mungkin saja, sebentar lagi aku akan tumbang.

Tubuh ini, kenapa bergetar dan berkeringat dingin? Apa hari ini begitu menantang bagiku?

Ah, Gray, entah kenapa kali ini kau merasa hidup. Semangat terasa merasuki tubuh ini. Menjalar ke seluruh anggota-anggota jasmanimu. Rambut kuningku, berkali-kali kusisir agar sang angin tak menerpanya lagi. Tapi, ah, sepertinya angin sepoi-sepoi belum seratus persen berpihak padaku hari ini. Dia terus menggoyang-goyang rambut yang telah rapi ini. Namun, ya sudah lah. Lagipula, aku tetap keren, mungkin.

Ku pandang ke arah depan. Ada sebuah cermin besar yang dapat menampung kembaranku di dalamnya. Atau bisa dibilang, bayanganku. Kutatap setiap lekuk tubuh indah ini. Yah, tak biasanya aku memuji diriku sendiri. Mungkin, karena hari ini.

Jas hitam yang membalut tubuhku, seakan mengingatkanku akan James Bond. Betapa tampannya aku. Apalagi dihiasi dengan dasi kupu-kupu mungil yang melingkar di leherku, lengkap lah sudah. Eits, sampai lupa. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menggunakan wangi-wangian. Agar tampak sempurna di hadapan mereka.

Hari ini. Ya, hari ini.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Bagaimana denganmu, Gray?" Pria yang kusebut dengan sebutan tarzan, atau lebih tepatnya si Cliff ini, membuka pintu kamar yang hanya aku di dalamnya. Ia menanyakan tentang kesiapanku di hari ini.

"Ya… Aku sudah siap," Aku memantapkan jawabanku. Cliff lalu mengangguk, dan kembali menutup pintu. Sepertinya sekarang akan di mulai. Hari ini. Ya, hari ini.

Aku keluar dari rumah mungilku. Berjalan setapak demi setapak menuju tempat peraduan tersebut. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi dari semuanya. Aku tidak berjalan sendirian, masih ada teman-teman yang ikut di sampingku. "Kau pasti bisa…" Cliff berusaha menyemangati.

"Huhh…" Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Sepertinya jantungku sudah dua kali lebih cepat memompa darah, daripada sebelumnya. Aku mengepal tangan ini, agar getaran tubuh tak demikian terasa.

"Kita sudah sampai…" sahut Cliff. Aku menatap sebuah bangunan di depanku. Bangunan yang berdiri kuat dan kokoh. Dengan lonceng di atasnya. Mata ini terasa tak dapat di kedipkan. "Sekarang… Masuklah, semuanya telah menunggumu…" tambah Cliff.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Perlahan sangat perlahan, ku gerakkan kaki ini. Terasa sangat berat sekali. Mungkin keong sekalipun, lebih cepat geraknya daripada gerakku sekarang.

Cekrek…

Pintu besar itu pun terbuka.

"Hoorrayyy! Horrayy! Gray! Gray!" Semua orang yang berada di dalam bangunan tersebut berteriak menyerukan namaku, seraya bertepuk tangan. Huh, betapa hati ini begitu gelisah dibuatnya.

Tuhan.

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa waktu begitu cepat? Tak terasa, akhirnya aku melaksanakan hal ini, di hari ini. Ya, di hari ini. Ku putar leher ini ke arah samping, ku tatap setiap orang yang telah bangkit dari duduknya, hanya untuk menyemangatiku dan bertepuk tangan.

Langkahku akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan seorang pria. Pria yang lebih tepat dipanggil Pendeta. Ia berdiri di atas podium yang biasanya ia tempati. Sekarang aku sudah di depannya, di dalam bangunan ini. Ya, bangunan ini adalah sebuah Gereja. Gereja yang berada di Mineral Town. "Kau siap, Gray?" Pendeta yang biasa kutemui ini, bertanya tentang kesiapanku. Aku masih saja terdiam. Berusaha menenangkan hati ini dari goncangan hebat. Aku begitu gugup.

"Ya, aku sudah siap…"

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu. Kita akan mulai…" balas Pendeta. "Baiklah, seluruh warga Mineral Town, hari ini, kita akan menyatukan kedua insan yang saling mencintai. Hari ini, hari dimana mereka mengucapkan janji seumur hidup."

Ya, sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan? Hari ini, adalah hari pernikahanku. Hari dimana seluruh pria akan begitu gugup menghadapinya. Dan kau tahu siapa pengantin wanitanya? Dia akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Pengantin wanita memasuki ruangan…"

Akh, suara merdu lagu pernikahan bergema diseluruh ruangan. Aku tak menyangka, hari ini akan datang juga. wanita itu, ya, wanita itu masuk dengan diiringi lagu pernikahan. Sebuah lagu yang dilantunkan melalui sebuah organ, yang dimainkan oleh teman dekatku, Mary.

Wanita yang kusanding itu, berjalan dengan anggunnya. Ah, mata ini seakan meleleh saat menatap gaun putih yang ia pakai. Gaun yang memanjang, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan, rambut kuningnya dirapikan begitu apik. betapa indahnya mahluk sepertimu. Wahai calon istriku, Claire.

Ia berjalan dengan diiringi May yang berada di belakangnya. Sebagai pendamping pengantin wanita, dan sebagai penyebar bunga-bunga.

Oh Claire, aku tak lupa kejadian saat aku melamarmu di sore itu. Ya, di sore itu.

.

.

**Flashback**

Sore itu, matahari mulai tergelincir masuk ke peraduannya. Sang Surya mulai mengantuk. Bahkan, sang Rembulan sebentar lagi akan menggantikan keberadaannya. Namun, dua orang berambut kuning itu, masih bersikukuh berdiri di danau yang berada di dalam hutan. Hanya berdua, saling menatap satu sama lain, terlarut di dalam fikiran masing-masing, tanpa memperdulikan malam yang mulai tiba.

"Ah, Gray, untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini? Ini sudah mulai malam lho!" ucap Claire. Tapi Gray masih berdiri terdiam. Kepalanya terus saja menatap ke bawah, menatap tanah yang coklat. Ia sangat kaku.

"Errr… A-anu Claire… Begini…" Gray berusaha merangkai kata-kata itu dengan benar, namun sangat sulit. Mulutnya sudah takluk duluan dengan kegugupannya. "… Ini, untukmu…" Gray mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah mungil, dengan dililit pita putih. Yang selama ini bersembunyi di genggaman tangan kanan Gray.

"Heh? Apa itu, Gray?" Claire memiringkan kepalanya, menaikkan satu alisnya, dan mulai terlihat bingung.

"Hah? Oh… A-anu…" Gray lagi-lagi tak mampu menggunakan kalimat dengan benar, karena sangat gugupnya. "… Claire, maukah… Maukah, kau menikah denganku?" Gray meneguk ludahnya, mengulurkan tangannya, mengarahkannya ke hadapan Claire. "Ini, di dalam kotak ini ada sebuah cincin… Cincin untukmu..."

"…" Claire tak mampu berbicara apa-apa lagi. Semua kata seolah menghilang dari fikirannya. Ia memendelikkan kedua matanya, sebagai tanda terkejut. Memang, selama ini Claire dan Gray begitu dekat, hingga penduduk desa mengira mereka memiliki hubungan istimewa. Tapi tidak, mereka tak berani menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Takut. Begitu takut rasanya. Tapi sekarang Gray lah yang mulai duluan. Mulai menyatakan perasaannya selama ini. "Ah, aku lupa, aku belum memasukkan sapi-sapiku ke dalam kandang. Aku pergi duluan, ya! Dah Gray!" Claire mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menggerakkan kedua kakinya menjauh dari Gray sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Bodoh.

Itulah fikiran Gray sekarang. Betapa nekadnya dia mencurahkan semua perasaan ini. Ia sudah menduganya dari awal, Claire pasti menolaknya. Muka Gray begitu kisut. Semangat serasa hampa darinya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sudah tak ada artinya lagi ia tetap berada di situ.

**Esoknya**

Tok tok tok

"Akkhh! Siapa sih?" Gray terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia kesal, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada yang mengetuk pintu. Siapa tamunya?

Cekrek

"Hah? Claire?" Gray mengucek-ucek matanya, seakan terkejut melihat kehadiran sang pujaan.

"Hai Gray! Pagi!" Claire menyumbar senyum manis.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Ah, Gray, bolehkah aku meminta cincinmu yang semalam?"

"Hah? M-maksudmu?" Gray terkejut.

"Iya. Aku menerimanya. Aku, mau menikah denganmu!" Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Claire, seakan membuatnya melayang. Peri-peri kecil, seakan menari-nari di hadapannya. Sebagai tanda bahagia ini.

.

.

**Back To Normal**

Hah, kau tahu Claire, aku tak dapat melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian di saat kau menerimaku. Aku akan menyimpannya di dalam memori terdalamku.

Akhirnya ia sampai. Claire akhirnya sampai di depan altar. Berada tepat di samping diriku. "Baiklah, kita akan memulainya."

"Hemph," Aku menarik nafas.

"Apakah kau, Gray, menerima Claire sebagai istrimu?"

"Ya, aku menerima Claire sebagai istriku!" jawabku tegas.

"Apakah kau, Claire, menerima Gray sebagai suamimu?"

"Ya, aku menerima Gray sebagai suamiku!" Begitu juga dengan Claire, ia menjawab dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Syukurlah. Semoga Tuhan memberkati pernikahan ini…" sahut Pendeta. "Dan sekarang, kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian," bujuk Pendeta.

Aku gugup. Sangat-sangat gugup. Biasanya, aku hanya bisa menatapnya saja, tak sampai melakukan hal ini. Apakah nanti bisa lebih dari ini?

"Ayo… Gray…" Tiba-tiba Claire berbisik pelan dari samping.

Bibir-bibir manis kami pun mulai mengarah saling berhadapan. Kedua mata kami mulai saling terkatup. Membiarkan mulut-mulut ini saling bersentuhan, saling menyapa satu sama lain, saling memberi kebahagiaan yang nikmat.

Ya, bibir-bibir kami akhirnya saling bersentuhan. Fikiranku terhanyut, terhanyut dalam ciuman ini. Ciuman yang baru pertama kali ku lakukan kepada orang lain.

Akh, Claire, kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku. Permohonan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya. Kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ku rasakan. Terima kasih, telah mau berbagi kebahagiaan denganku. Terima kasih, telah menerima cintaku. Terima kasih, untuk segalanya.

Claire.

Terima kasih.

.

.

**Tamat**

* * *

Aih? Kenapa saya buat fic gaje seperti ini, ya?

Maaf apabila ficnya sangat gaje. =="

Oh ya, dicerita ini memakai sudut pandang Gray. Tapi, di flashbacknya tidak memakai sudut pandang keduanya. Hehehe (?)

Ah, Musu sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau membacanya. Musu merasa terhormat, kalau readers bersedia membaca fic gaje ini. :D

Tetapi, bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu? Meminta review dari readers yang terhormat? Bolehkah? :)

Terima kasih. :D


End file.
